


Wrinkles

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, kiss Prompt ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Kiss Prompt Ficlet for Fem! Kirk/Bones. Bones toils over paperwork and Jane tries to pry him away.





	Wrinkles

Kiss Prompt #16  
When one persons face is scrunched up and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead (McKirk)

 

"Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, whither is thy face creased with care?" Jane Kirk sang in a wheedling tone, peeking into her favorite CMO's office. He hadn't joined her for lunch and she was going to get to the bottom of it, since her spies (Chapel) had told her it wasn't a patient keeping him away. He didn't let her get away with skipping meals, and she wasn't about to let him, either.

Bones was at his desk, staring ferociously at the PADD he held as if it had insulted his mother, or an equally egregious slight. 

"Inventory," he grunted. "We're far short on supplies due to the incompetence of the new doc who was supposed to keep careful track of what's what. I thought I had finally found someone capable to handle that role and I was wrong, dang it."

His face was wrinkled in a frustrated frown as he continued tapping away, groaning and face palming periodically. 

"Man, I'm sorry, Bones," Jane sympathized. "Is this about Farris again? Because I should probably have a talk with him soon. This isn't the first time he's halfassed his job. In his profession, that's really a terrible trait to have." 

"Normally I'd take care of the lecture," Bones answered, "but if he wouldn't listen to my first warning, you'd better handle it. I'd probably just blow up at him."

He grimaced, making the creases deeper. Seeing his tightly wound mood, Jane came around behind him and tried to massage some of the tension from his shoulders.

"I came to get you for lunch and I'm not leaving this room without you, Doctor. You're not going to go on a fast because of someone else's incompetence."

Leaning over, she pressed a gentle kiss to his wrinkled up forehead. Bones slumped a bit, relaxing under her ministrations. 

"I want to, but I shouldn't, Darlin'" he sighed. "I've still got a whole section to go. I've got a stash of protein bars in here, so I won't starve."

"Not gonna fly, Bones," she told him calmly. "You need a real meal. We both know those everything-free bars are nasty, anyway. They only taste good when you've been stranded for days and there is nothing else available. You're going to take fifteen minutes to eat with me, Captain's orders. I promise you can get right back to work afterwards."

With another kiss, this time on his nose, Bones capitulated.

"Alright, you win. I'll go. Never could say no to you, Janey." 

She beamed and gave him a hand out of the chair. 

"See? I thought you'd find the sight of my pretty face more appealing than tedious paperwork," the Captain said smugly, leading her boyfriend away. 

Bones huffed and rolled his eyes at this classic Kirk response. He would show her later just what he thought of her pretty face and she'd really like it. With a scheming grin that she didn't see, he followed her to the lift.


End file.
